


Ветер кончится в воскресенье

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Малфой предпочитает непротивление неизбежному злу, окопаться в спальне, не вставать с постели вовсе и ждать весны.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Ветер кончится в воскресенье

Холодно, холодно, как же холодно.

У Малфоя красные уши и красный нос, нелепым пятном выделяющийся на бледном лице, у Малфоя мерзнут руки и очень большие претензии к мирозданию.

У Малфоя от штормового ноябрьского ветра воют старые окна, а сквозняк леденит босые ноги. Малфой не зажигает камин, потому что зловещий вой ветра и зловещий вой пламени — это слишком много.

Работать в такой отвратительной обстановке решительно невозможно. Малфой предпочитает непротивление неизбежному злу, окопаться в спальне, не вставать с постели вовсе и ждать весны.

Ну или хотя бы воскресенья.

В воскресенье колдорадио обещает переменную облачность и штиль. В воскресенье Поттер вернется из командировки во Францию, с грохотом сгрузит на кухонный стол румяные круги сыра и будет долго жаловаться на то, какой он вонючий и как этим отвратным сыром пропахла его единственная нормальная форменная мантия.

В воскресенье Поттер разожжет камин, одним незаметным движением палочки заставив замолчать зловещий вой пламени, и будет долго ругаться на то, что _«Малфой, ну опять ты выстудил весь второй этаж, ну сколько можно, полы, к Мордредовой матери, ледяные!»_

В воскресенье дом будет пахнуть приближающимся Рождеством, корицей и кардамоном, потому что Поттер опять уговорит его готовить свой любимый — невозможно, омерзительно сладкий — глинтвейн. В воскресенье поцелуи Поттера будут на вкус как корица и кардамон, Малфой будет чувствовать себя невесомо-пьяным, и вино забытого глинтвейна будет выкипать на плите.

И ветер кончится в воскресенье.


End file.
